There Is Always A Silver Lining
by YOLOGIRL7
Summary: Piper went to MineCon regularly but nothing important happened until the year she met BajanCanadian, MunchingBrotato and Skydoesminecraft's friends. Piper becomes friends with them and she realises that Mitch is her brother. One day Piper goes missing. Her parents had kidnapped her. Will her friends find her?
1. fun and backstories

**Hey peeps. This is my second story.**

 **It is about a girl called Piper and she is a YouTuber. She usually goes to MineCon but nothing important ever happens. Piper has 10 million subscribers and she loves what she does. Her friends are by her side all the way. This particular year Piper went to MineCon and met other famous YouTubers like Skydoesminecraft, ThatGuyBarney, MunchingBrotato, JinBop and HouseOwner. Piper meets their friends but one guy-bajancanadian stands out. Piper and her friends get to know them better and soon they are all great friends but then Piper realises that BajanCanadian is her brother.**

 **Although they share many different things Piper cannot share her past. She is scared that they will turn on her or she will do something bad. But what surprises them is that Piper goes missing. She gets kidnapped by her parents. They want her to do something but what is it and will she be able to sort it out?**

 **Find out in this story. Enjoy!**

"So guys, Ellie, Scarlet, Oliver, Tyler and I are going to MineCon for the millionth time." I said. I was recording with my friends and we just finished playing Do Not Laugh and like usual I won by not laughing. "If you want to come and see us it would be soooo great." Ellie said. "Anywaaaay guys, if you want to see more of me winning and more of Scarlet losing then slap that like button with your pinkie. Trust me it's hard, I've tried." I said. "That was Do-Not-Laugh, remember to slap that like button with your pinkie-oh, I've said that already. Anyway I want you to actually slap it. Bye, guys." I stopped my recording and looked over at Skype.

There was Ellie in all her glory. Her short red hair going around the sides of her face. Her hazel eyes shone in the middle of her thick black glasses and her tattoo of a rose was clearly visible on her shoulder. I had known Ellie since she changed schools in Year 9. Ellie and I were 21 and we still played Minecraft. Scarlet was 20 and I had known her since primary school. I looked over at her and smiled. She had a smile that made you feel good. Scarlet had blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Scarlets hair was long and blonde. I knew that Oliver and Scarlet were cousins but I didn't know how because they look nothing alike. Oliver has black hair, freckles, bright green eyes and he has a tattoo of a skull and cross bones on his neck. Tyler has the same tattoo but he has light brown hair, blue eyes and he is very tall. Oliver and Tyler were 21 but Tyler is born in January, Oliver in March, Ellie in August and Scarlet in December.

Then, there's me. My name is Piper and I am 21. My birthday is on the 4th of June so that makes me the middle in my group of friends. My hair is naturally white and I have one light blue eye and one dark blue eye. I don't know how it happened but I think that I was born with them like that. I don't mind my hair so I never have a reason to dye it. I have a tattoo of a knife on my arm because I have a knife in my shoe in case something bad happens. When I was living with my parents, before they were gone I learnt to expect danger so I always bring a knife in my shoe when I go anywhere. On more than one occasion it has come in useful when I have been in danger but I rarely need it. I also have a tattoo that says _DANGER IS ALWAYS NEARBY_ on my wrist. It basically means my parents.

I have two younger brothers, one younger sister and an older brother who was brought into a different family when my parents were thieves but not murderers. I don't know my older brother or how old he is now. I wasn't even born when they put him into a different family. In age order the youngest boy is 11 and his name is Nathaniel, my younger sister is 15 and her name is Jamie, my other younger brother is Julian and he is 17. When I was 13 my parents went missing. They treated me and my siblings like dirt so I was glad to have them gone. The last thing that my parents said to me before they left was that they were coming back. I hadn't seen them in ages so I thought they were bluffing. When my parents took 'care' of me I was a silent moody girl. My parents were horrible. They would grab my wrist tightly so I couldn't escape and use their knives and make cuts in my arm (you can still see the scars) and I had no one to actually take care of me. My parents would make me do the shopping and cooking and everything else while they just lounged around shouting at my siblings. I was scared that they would do something horrible to them so I kept working. My parents were thieves and murderers and I was too scared to call the cops until one day.

My parents were yelling, no, screaming at Jamie, Nathaniel and Julian for something stupid and that's when I snapped. I had, had enough so I snuck out of the house and ran for Scarlets' house. I didn't know why but Scarlet wanted to be friends with me. I smiled when I saw her and then she noticed that my arm was bleeding. My parents had made a deep cut in my arm before they yelled at my siblings. Scarlet wanted to take care of me but I said no. I asked if I could borrow Scarlets' phone and she said yes and handed me her phone. When I was handed Scarlets' phone I called the cops. I ran back to my house and found that my parents were using the knives on my siblings. My parents used sharp blades on us and it really hurt and left deep marks. I heard a siren coming from the street and I think that my parents did too. They rushed around leaving anything not of value like their children. When my parents were ready to leave my mother said to me. "We'll be back." It sounded like she was trying to scare me but even if she was trying, it didn't work. I became a new girl that day but something changed.

Whenever someone asks me about my past and I tell them about it I do something bad. The first time I told someone I didn't know that I would do anything to them but the next day they were dead and I noticed that I had blood on my knife. I didn't know when I did it because I had no memory of it but I knew it was me. I try to keep myself from answering but sometimes it just slips out and the person ends up dead the next day. Every time I have blood on my knife. My friends know not to ask me so I know that they are safe from whatever I would do to them.

I smiled at my friends and asked them "Do you think that anything exciting will happen this year? Normally, it's just a regular MineCon and we go around." "Yeah, I agree nothing special happens." Oliver replied. "Mabey, something might happen." Scarlet said while Tyler nodded. "Anything, could happen." She added. "We, could meet MunchingBrotato and BajanCanadian." Ellie said. We all laughed. "Yeah, I don't think that that's going to happen." I said. "Don't say that Piper." Tyler said. We laughed at the way his voice sounded hurt. "I doubt that the gods will hear our plea to meet the most famous Minecraft YouTubers ever." I said looking up to the ceiling. "Hey, you have 10 million subscribers you can't say that they are more famous than you." Oliver said. I laughed and shook my head. "Yeah, I guess not, but hey, think about SkyDoesMinecraft he has 11 milion." **(It's true)** Scarlet and Oliver laughed. It was like they were on the same brain wave. "You're catching up." Ellie said. I just smiled and shook my head.

 **Woohoo. I finished the first chapter. I thought I would never finish it. (-_-) I am sooo freakin tired. Why don't I go to bed you may be askin because I am too tired to walk up the stairs? I need some help to get upstairs here. HELP ME! Uugh. Why can't anyone help me? You peeps are the worst but I still hope that you enjoyed the chapter. (0-0)** **that face right there took me ages to write properly uugh (because I am soooooooooooo tired but I don't care).**


	2. Recording With Friends

**Welcome to chapter 2. If you like MunchingBrotato, Skydoesminecraft and Carflo then you might like my other story Heartbreak. Just sayin. If you came from Heartbreak then I thank you for looking at my other story. (O.O)**

"You know that you are catching up, right?" Ellie said again. I shook my head in disappointment for the second time. "Bye, Guys." I said. "Bye." Everyone else chorused. I laughed and logged off Skype. I quickly checked my YouTube account under the name _ImoortalyDifferent._ I had 10,173,912 subscribers. I squealed. I had some new subscribers. They were BajanCanadian (Mitch), MunchingBrotato (Tyler), Skydoesminecraft (Adam), Aphmau (Jess), House_Owner (Ross) and even more Youtubers than I could cunt. My heart filled with glee, my favourite YouTubers had subscribed to me.

I ran downstairs and saw that Scarlet and Oliver were already down there waiting for me. We lived in the same house so we didn't have to pay too much "Check you subs, quickly." I said. "Uh, okay." Scarlet said sounding a bit cautious. "WOW!" Oliver said as he noticed them first. "I know, right." I said still fangirling. "Wait, what is this about… oh. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" Scarlet said. I had a goofy grin on my face. "Yep I agree with your statement. We gotta tell Ellie and Tyler." They nodded and I texted Ellie and Tyler. _CHECK YOUR SUBS! QUICK!_ I waited for them to reply and Ellie replied first. _YAY but why couldn't I see this first._ I laughed and showed Scarlet and Oliver, Ellie's text. "Yeah, why couldn't it be someone else who saw the subs?" Oliver complained. I smiled a wicked smile and said. "Because, I need to know all first." Scarlet laughed and asked me "What did Tyler say?" I shook my head and just after saw a text that said. _Is scarlet fangirling? Also that is awesome._ I showed Ollie the text first and he snickered then showed Scarlet. "WHAT?" Scarlet said then noticed that Ollie was laughing really hard. "Oliver .J. Fickle I can do things to you that you would never dream of." Ollie stopped laughing then cringed. I wondered if he was thinking of something Scarlet would do to him.

Scarlet was a brave and strong girl and she wasn't kidding when she said that she would do something bad. Scarlet once punched a guy in their stomach just because he said that she was girly and couldn't kick a soccer ball when he knew perfectly well that she could. Scarlet was the team captain of the girls' soccer team at our school and all the boys looked to her for advice. I noticed that Scarlet was hammering her fist into her palm. "Scarlet, I didn't mean it like that. I was laughing because I never thought that Tyler would say something like that." I could tell that Oliver was telling the truth. I could see it in his eyes. Scarlet nodded then said. "Like I was going to hurt you. You are my cousin." I laughed and when I was done laughing I said "The plane leaves for London tomorrow and I haven't packed so I'm gonna do dat now. But first I shall do a V-Log." I walked out of the room getting my phone from my pocket.

Before I started vlogging I put in a dark blue contact on my right eye. I didn't need everyone knowing that I had strange eyes. When I was ready I sat on my bed and started recording. "Hey my lovely viewers who got me so far. I would like to say a huge welcome to my new subs, you know who you are." I winked. "Who would think that I would become so worthy dat de one and only BUDDER king and the hunger game king would subscribe to me. I know there are plenty more of you and you all mean the world to me but I would just like to shout out Skydoesminecraft's channel and the BajanCanadian's channel. Anyway, I'm going to MineCon like I said in my last video. So I am going to pack for London. Look at how messy my room is." I said moving my camera around my neat and tidy room. "It's going to be so hard to find anything in here. Anyway, when I go to MineCon feel free to come up to me. I will have a pen to sign stuff so don't worry about that." I noticed Scarlet creep through the door "Hey Scarlet. Welcome to my V-log." Scarlet face palmed and sighed. "You got me." And she put her hands up. I laughed and said "Say hi to the new subs." "Hey, new subs. We know who you are thanks to Piper. She looked first and now we know who you are." Scarlet said as I laughed. "You heard it here and now folks FeryReed thinks that I am awesome." I teased "I never said that." Scarlet complained. "You thought it." I teased again. "Anyway, if you are coming to MineCon don't feel afraid of coming up to us." I said. "We won't bite." Scarlet joked. "Or will we?" I hissed showing my canine teeth. Then I added "We won't. I promise."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed this V-log with EpicJelly or Oliver and FeryReed or Scarlet and I ImoortalyDifferent. It was a fun time of 18 minutes but now we gotta get packing." I said. "Well, duh, we have a plane to catch early in the morning what do you expect." Ollie said. "Bye guys and gals and if you are coming to MineCon this is a message for you. When you come look out for a girl with white hair, a girl with red hair, a girl with blonde hair, a boy with black hair and another boy with brown hair it is most likely us but just in case don't run up to them and say can I have your autograph run up to them and say are you the Thunderous Five because that is our group name." Scarlet said. "Bye. That was us three." We all said and I stopped the recording. "I wasn't joking when I said that it was a fun 18 minutes. Now, we have to go and get bored as we pack." I sighed. Ollie and Scarlet groaned. I laughed and left for my room.

I had just finished packing after 10 minutes and I was deciding what I would wear when I went on the plane. I decided I would wear a green checked shirt, black shorts, a black hoodie and my green converse. The outfit made my white hair stand out and I liked that. "HEY, ARE YOU GUYS PACKED YET?" I yelled downstairs. "NO!" Ollie and Scarlet yelled back. "OKAY. THAT'S FINE. TELL ME WHEN YOU ARE READY." I grabbed my phone and texted Tyler and Ellie. _Have you packed?_ Ellie replied almost immediately after and the text said _Yeah._ Tyler answered not long after that and said _Nah, not just yet._ So I called Ellie on Skype. "Hey Ell. You wanna play some Minecraft?" I asked her as soon as she got on "Yeah, what game though?" Ellie asked me. "Oh, do ya wanna do a Bodil map. I know one that has a lot of trololololols." I replied.

After we got onto the map I started recording. "Hey guys. Welcome to a trololololol map by Bigre. GrekCanada and I want to see if we can beat the trolls. The map is called the Rainbow Dropper. It will be tough but we can do it. I've seen tis map played by Preston and it is very trolly. But the last part is the worst. Wait a minute I hear someone yelling at me I'll see what they want." I said standing up. "WHAT!" I yelled down the stairs. "ARE YOU RECORDING?" Oliver was yelling to me. "CAUSE IF SO I WANNA JOIN." Scarlet added. I chuckled and yelled back. "YEAH, FINE. I'LL SEND THE MAP AND AN INVITE TO THE CALL!" I strolled back into my room and found that Ellie was having a chat with the viewers. Well more like her talking to the viewers. "Well I see that you are having a swell time." I said snickering. "EpicJelly (Oliver), Brahfod (Tyler) and FeryReed (Scarlet) will be joining us shortly.

 **(This is an actual map so you can watch it on YouTuber at PrestonPlayz channel, TBNRKenWorth channel, PeteZahHutt channel or if it is easier just search it into YouTuber. It was fun watching people fail. It is called Rainbow Dropper)**

After Scarlet and Oliver joined we started the game. "So no stepping on cobblestone." Scarlet said as we started to play. All the levels were high drops so we would die if there wasn't something to stop our fall. The first level was made of dirt and it had a pool of water in the middle with cobblestone around it. I made it first time and pressed the teleport button but then I had to wait for everyone else. The second level was slightly harder but I made it. The third level had slime and you got fire resistance from it. Then you had to go down larva. The first time I failed because I didn't realise it but then the second time I got it. At this stage Scarlet had 8 deaths, Oliver had 8 deaths, Ellie had 6 deaths, Tyler had 3 deaths and I had 2 deaths. The fourth level was harder because we couldn't tell which blocks were cobble or silver fish blocks. I died twice until I realised that the back blocks were silver fish blocks and then around the sides were stone bricks. The fifth level was quite hard. It had nether bricks and was like a cage. There were only a few gaps in it and when I did make it through I was so lucky that I didn't hit the cobble in the water pool. There were plenty of levels until we got to the hardest one. It had command blocks that made the level but the command blocks killed us.

I died 9 times in that level before I learnt how to do the level. I realised that the command blocks killed you not webs, water or vines like Bigre said there were. "Hey guys, don't touch the command blocks. Oh...Oh…Oh…Oh. YES!" I said as I made the vines and ran across to the button. "I MADE IT! WOOHOO!" I had made it slowly across on a path of command blocks and made it to the button. Apparently there was a small path of not death command blocks. "H…How?" Tyler stuttered. "MAGIC!" I yelled. We laughed. After a while I taught Ellie and then we taught Scarlet, Tyler and Oliver how to do it. We had made it to the end. "YAY! Thanks Piper." Scarlet said. Ellie and I laughed. "Ellie helped teach you too, you know." I said not wanting to take all the credit. "Yeah, I know." Scarlet said. "Sorry Ell." Scarlet said shaking her head in the Skype chat. "Well that was Rainbow Dropper." I said. "Thunderous Five Out." We all said and laughed afterwards. "Oh shit." I said. "I gotta upload this." I left the Skype call and started editing. While I was waiting for it to upload I checked my subscribers.

"Oh no, no, no, no." I whispered. My parents had subscribed to me. _WHY?_ I thought to myself. _They weren't kidding when they said that they would be back._ I quickly went into Mitch's channel and watched a video to calm down. It worked after I felt much better. I was ready for them. I watched as the views went up and got changed into my pyjamas. I looked at the time and saw that it was 9:00pm. _I may as well get to sleep. I have to wake up at 4:00am tomorrow_. I quickly brushed my teeth, tied my hair up and flopped onto my bed. That night memories flooded my head. I knew my parents were coming but I couldn't do anything. I just hoped that Nathaniel, Jamie and Julian would be safe.

 **Sorry for slow update but here is the second chapter. :) :D _**


	3. YAY Plane Trips

**This is a fun chappie-well I think it is. Please check Heartbreak out if you have not already.** **. Anyway, I would like to say thank you to Erode for your awesome review and if anyone has any fun ideas for the story tell me the easiest way for you but I have some plans as well. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

 **Oops I over did it didn't I.** **sorry**

 **Anyway… *** _ **trying to act as nothing happened but looking guilty as hell**_ *****

 **Enjoy the chappie!**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! I woke up suddenly and looked at my clock. It was 5:30 and my alarm was on. _What?_ I asked myself. _Oh, yeah. We are going to London today._ I smiled and slowly got out of my bed. The first thing I did was go into my room and get my dark blue contact then I changed into my green top, black shorts and pulled on my green converse. I grabbed my black hoodie and walked downstairs for breakfast. I was having my breakfast of buttered toast and orange juice when I was shaken. "Hey!" Scarlet said. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled getting up and chasing her. I laughed as she ran away. "Come back." I hissed. "No, you will never take me alive." Scarlet replied. I slowly trudged back to my seat. "HEY! I was trying to sleep. Well, at least until you guys woke me up." Oliver said yawning. "Well you had to get up somehow sleepy head." Scarlet said. We laughed and I continued to eat my toast.

After I had finished goofing around with Scarlet and Ollie as they ate I started to vlog. "Hey doods. Welcome to a V-log at 6:00 in the morning when I am filming it. Today I am here with Scarlet and Oliver as they eat their breakfast." I said waving my phone in front of their faces. "I am going to London with FeryReed, EpicJelly, BrahFod and GrekCanada today for MineCon. I know I say this a lot but don't feel afraid of coming up to us. We won't bite, well Scarlet will." I said which got Scarlet to cough up her food. "Oh, watch it Scarlet, we don't want you dying on us." I said sarcastically. Scarlet raised up from her seat. "Hey, I was only joking." I pleaded. Which made Scarlet sit back down. "Why do you let Piper off but not me?" Oliver asked Scarlet in the background of my vlog. "Anyways, I shall skip this because I don't think you want to see people get ready to go the airport but you will see me later." I waved to the camera and paused my recording. "Okay, let's do dis." I cheered enthusiastically.

We were finally at the airport. We found Tyler and Ellie as they lived somewhere else and caught up and then I started a vlog "Hey doods it is Piper talking to you right now and welcome to the airport." I said to my camera while we walked to the gate. I moved my camera around and with my free hand made jazz hands in front of the camera. "There are all these people looking at me like I am some lunatic and I don't blame them." Scarlet and Oliver snickered. "You guys are lunatics too so don't feel happy." I said to them. Oliver sighed. "It is true we are lunatics." He said as Scarlet, Ellie and Tyler kept laughing. I smiled and continued vlogging until we had to board the plane. "That was me Piper with my lunatic roommates and that was another episode of airport." I stopped recording and got out my boarding passes. As I looked up the line I saw a familiar red and black checked hoodie. I had no idea why it felt familiar so I shrugged off the feeling and looked elsewhere.

I saw two people that looked old enough to be my parents. They seemed familiar but yet again I had no idea who they were until I saw their eyes. The man had dark blue eyes while the lady had light blue eyes. I knew who they were immediately after I saw their eyes. They were my parents. I pulled my hood over my face to make sure they wouldn't notice me. The first question I asked myself was how they got here and the second was why they were here. I was freaking out so I looked towards my friends. I had told them some parts of my history but other parts were still mysteries to them. When I got to the start of the line I handed the lady my pass and made my way to the plane.

It was 7:30 when everyone had finished boarding. Since there were only five of us (Piper, Tyler, Ellie, Ollie, Scarlet) I had to sit next to Ellie and a stranger while Tyler, Scarlet and Oliver sat in their row of three. Ellie and I made our way to the seats and I found the stranger with the hoodie. As soon as I saw him up close I knew who he was. He was Mitch as in BajanCanadian Mitch. I smiled and slid into my seat next to him. "Hey Piper, is that who I think it is?" Ellie whispered to me. "If you think that it is Mitch, then yes." I whispered back. Ellie grinned and hugged me. "This is the best." She whispered. I looked over at Mitch. It didn't look like he heard us. I pulled my hood right over my face and relaxed into my seat looking out in to the aisle. _Oh no, oh no, oh no_. I thought as I saw them. I shrank into my seat and faced the floor. Mitch noticed and asked me what was wrong. "Nothing. I'm just tired." I lied. Since I was wearing my contact he didn't see my actual eye. "Okay." He said sounding unsure. I smiled and tried to find where my parents were. I couldn't see them anywhere so I supposed they had made it to their seats.

"Thanks for subscribing." I said to Mitch hoping to start a conversation. "I subscribed to you ages ago." I said as he smiled at me. "It's okay. You've got a pretty good channel" Mitch smiled. I felt like he was familiar. Don't get me wrong I knew he was TheBajanCanadian but he felt _familiar_ like I knew him in real life. _I'm just kidding myself, I didn't actually know him until now_. I thought. "Hey, um, thank you for the shout out." He said. "No problem. It wasn't that hard." I replied. "My name is Piper by the way and this is Ellie." Ellie smiled and looked up. "You must be Mitch." She said holding out her hand. Mitch shook it just as they started the cabin announcement. "Yes, we are leaving." I exclaimed. Mitch and Ellie stared at me as did many of the people around us. I laughed and put my hands up in surrender. "You got me, I will be quiet." I said as Mitch and Ellie laughed. When we were up high enough I got out my laptop and started playing Minecraft.

*TIME SKIP 8 HOURS- _WHAT I RESEARCHED HOW LONG IT TAKES AND THE TIME ZONE. IT JUST MAKES IT A BETTER STORY. (O.O)_ *

"I hate time zones." I said as we got off the plane at 8pm Friday London time. "Now the day is gone." Ellie said as we walked over to Scarlet, Ollie and Tyler with Mitch behind us. "Hey." Scarlet greeted us as we walked up to them. "See you made it alive." I said to Oliver as he was afraid of flying. "Don't." he said simply. "Okay." I replied. "Everyone, this is Mitch. Mitch, this is Scarlet, Ellie like you know, Tyler and Oliver." I introduced everyone and they waved as I said their name. "We better go." I said. "We have to get to the hotel by 9:45 and right now it is 8:05. Come on." I said to the guys. "See you at Minecon?" I asked Mitch. "Yeah." He replied as we went our separate ways.

We made it to the hotel at 9:40 and checked in. Tyler and Oliver were in a room together while Scarlet, Ellie and I were together. We handed the bellboys our bags and they brought the bags to our rooms. "See yah." Scarlet said to the guys as we made our way down the corridor to the room. "This is nice." I exclaimed. "We have so much space and we are only here for 3 days. This will be epic." We looked around the rooms and sorted out our stuff. "Ready for an epic vlog with a pillow fight in it?" I asked the girls. "We could do a vlog inside a vlog inside a vlog." Ellie said. "YEAH!" Scarlet and I yelled. We heard a knock on the wall. "Be quiet in there." We faintly heard. We laughed then started whispering for fun. "Let's get our phones." Scarlet said. Ellie and I nodded and went to our bags to get our phones then we went into separate rooms. "Hey doods. Tell me what's bothering you in the comments and I will try to help as many of you out as I can. If there is nothing tell me something you enjoy." I said at the start of my vlog.

After I had done the grand tour I sat on the couch and said random nonsense about the plane trip until the girls came in. "Oh, it's a V-log inside a V-log inside a V-log." I exclaimed giggling. "Welcome to the Triple V-log. It is way cooler that Mitch's V-log inside a V-log." Scarlet yelled. Ellie and I shared a let's get out of here glance and dashed to the door. Sadly, I bumped into someone before I even made it to the end of the corridor. Scarlet caught up and yelled at us. But I wasn't listening. _He is so familiar._ I said to myself for the second time. _Why?_ I smiled as he pulled me up. "Thanks Mitch." I said dusting myself off.

 **Ooooooh. EPIC right. *looks embarrassed at the outburst* s…s… sorry about that. Anyway. I might be putting Heartbreak on hold if you want to know. I just can't think of anything.** _ **Sorry**_ **. I love writing it and I will try to come up with more ideas soon.**


	4. There Is Always A Silver Lining

**Hey doods YOLOGIRL7 here and welcome to another chapter of There Is Always A Silver Lining. You have no idea how long it took me to right that sentence (the things I do for you people).**

 **SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE. I mean it.**

 **Ugh (-_-)**

 **Anyway, Enjoy.**

Mitch's POV **(I know it is new and exciting but don't get excited it is a short POV.)**

Piper ran down the corridor and bumped into me. I was surprised but I didn't fall. Piper rubbed her head and I asked her if she was okay. I saw Ellie running back to see what happened and I also saw Scarlet running out of their room with a camera in her hand. I looked back down at Piper and saw that she looked hurt. I bent down and gave her a hand. As I leant Piper a hand I had a feeling that I knew her from somewhere. _She seems so familiar. I know she has a YouTube channel and I saw her at the airport but I feel like I know her from somewhere else._ I brushed the feeling off and snapped out of it.

Piper's POV

"HEY, WHY DID YOU GUYS LEAVE ME?" Scarlet yelled at Ellie and me as I dusted myself off. "Are you okay, Piper?" Ellie asked me. "Sorry." Mitch said. "It's okay." I replied. "Welp, I'm gonna give these guys a stern talking to. Especially Ellie because Piper is hurt and I can't be mean to her so I have to use up the extra on Ellie. If that makes sense comment #GREKCANADA IS GOING DOWN! Anyway, bye my pretties." Scarlet said to her camera and after she pressed the stop button I went crazy. "OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD MY RECORDING IS ON AND IT IS FACING THE COUCH!" I yelled running into my room. I am pretty sure the people who were in other rooms heard me but they never saw me because I ran away too fast. So I was good (for now). "Wait up." Mitch said catching up with me. "Can I end the V-log with you, Piper?" He asked. "Yeah, sure. There is always a silver lining." I said happily. "What do you mean by that?" Mitch asked me. "Well, I fell into you and it could have been anyone even some creepy stalker dude but it was you and I saw you again from the last time at the airport." I replied like it was simple. I knew what it meant but I just hoped that Mitch understood what I was saying and I didn't sound like a crazy idiot. It meant _that something bad happens but then something good happens._ I smiled and made it to my room.

"Well that was a fun 7 minutes of you guys facing the couch but you won't see that bit because Piper will hopefully edit." Mitch joked. "I will edit." I shot back also joking. "YOLO." Mitch yelled. "And with that note." I said finishing up. "I shall end the video my peoples." I said stopping the V-log. "Thanks Mitch for the help. Where are you staying?" "I'm staying in room 833." Mitch replied. "Cool. I'm in room 837 like you know. So we are just down the corridor from each other." I exclaimed. "So see ya tomorrow and just in case I wanna text you in the morning here's my number." I said handing Mitch a post-it note. I had no intention of being his girlfriend at all. I closed the door after I said goodbye and ran into my room. I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up feeling crappy so I had a shower and got dressed. I decided I would tie my white hair into a bun. I wore red shorts and a black t-shirt that said _live life until the end_. I smiled as I put on my red converse. I was thinking about the previous day where I met Mitch. _. ._ I said to myself. I couldn't get that out of my head and it was annoying me. I decided I would text Mitch so I could get it out of my fucking head.

Text Convo

ME: Wanna record some Minecraf? Here's my Skype…..

MITCH: Sure.

ME: let me wake up the others.

ME: they are up and in the mini kitchen

MITCH: what you have a mini kitchen. I just have a fridge

ME: oh. LOL

MITCH: hey

ME: sorry, making a group chat now.

MITCH: cool

 **(Just in case you didn't know when I say Minecraf I mean WHO LIKE MINECRAF. I am also listening to Michael Jackson's** _ **Heal the World**_ **. I think Michael Jackson was crazy but his music is good.)**

I got two different versions of a yes when I asked Scarlet and Ellie. I went down the corridor and knocked on the door of Ollie and Tyler's rooms and invited them to record.

"Hey guys, it is Imoortalydifferent here today and welcome to a game we like to call…" I started to say. "HUNGER DEANS!" Mitch shouted. "Yes, that's right and my friend Mitch here also known as BajanCanadian, and the rest of the thunderous five are gonna try to make it to death match." I explained. "The Thunderous Five?" Mitch questioned. "YES!" Scarlet and Ollie cheered. "It's us." Ellie explained. "Oh." Mitch said. I could hear a bit of disappointment in his voice but other than that it was just understanding. I smiled and started up the game. "Lezz do dis." I exclaimed getting into the hunger games.

It was death match time. **(I know I skipped most of it but I Don't Care :P)** Ellie, Tyler, Mitch and I made it to the death match but Scarlet and Ollie didn't. "Yeah. I made it." I yelled. "Shush Piper." Mitch yelled back. "Looks who's talking." Scarlet said. "Sorry." Mitch said going back to normal. I just nodded and when I realised that they couldn't see me in the call I made my Minecraft character nod. "What was that?" Tyler asked me. I made my character shake her head. When Mitch said to me to be quiet I decided I would take that literally even though I knew that he wasn't being literal. "Oh no." Tyler said understanding what I was doing. Tyler was the person who always understood what we were doing first. I made my character jump up and down and shake her head. "All right." Tyler sighed then Ellie, Scarlet and Ollie got it. "Yep. We shall not tell." Ollie said. Scarlet came into my room because she was in spectator mode so it didn't matter, nodded and sat on my bed. "All right." Ellie said exhausted. "What?" Mitch asked confused.

In the deathmatch Ellie, Tyler and 2 others had been killed and I hadn't even said anything. Scarlet was cheering behind me when Ellie came in to watch. "You're going down." Mitch whispered. I smiled and shook my head. I saw Ellie and Scarlet grin in the reflection of my screen. They knew that when someone said I was going down that I would kick their butt. "CAN WE COME IN?" I heard at the door. Ellie ran out the door to get Tyler and Ollie. I saw her explain what was happening and saw them enter silently. Mitch and I had been circling each other. I was at full health, full hunger, I had a diamond sword in my hot bar, an iron sword in my hand, chain helmet, and the rest iron. "GO!" Mitch yelled. I got a few hits on him and he got a few on me before I ran away. "GET BACK HERE I WAS HEPING YOU DIE!" Mitch yelled. Scarlet laughed and I shook my head. I kept running away until Mitch needed to eat. I saw him stop and I went into hiding. "Where are you little Piper?" Mitch asked me trying to sound polite. As I snuck up on him Ellie, Scarlet, Tyler and Ollie were doing the jaws theme. I got out my diamond sword and I hit him 2 times before he turned around. "WHAT? YOU HAVE DIAMOND!" Mitch yelled. I laughed and made the finishing blows.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mitch yelled in the Skype as the rest of us were cheering in my hotel room. I sat back down and looked at the chat.

 _Gg_

 _Gg_

 _Go Piper_

 _Sorry Mitch_

 _Gg_

 _#IMOORTALCANADIAN_

I laughed and stopped being silent. "Look at that." I showed Scarlet she laughed with me and showed Ellie, Tyler and Ollie. It wasn't that I didn't like Mitch it was just that I didn't love Mitch in that way. He was a great friend though.

Not long after we finished the recording we invited Mitch over for pizza. Just before he came I took my contact out and hoped he would think that it was a contact. "Welcome to our humble abode." I said to Mitch as I opened the door. I could see he was looking at my eyes so I started a conversation. "Do you want to come to Minecon with us?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." He replied looking at me. "But can I bring a bunch of friends. Well, there are a lot of them but I am sure that they would like to meet you." "Do you mean team crafted and the guys?" I asked. "Ya." He replied shaking his head. "What?" I asked Mitch "Oh, um they are staying in the same hotel as us apparently but I haven't seen them anywhere." Just as Mitch said that Tyler and Adam came up behind Mitch. They put their finger to their lips and poked him in the back.

"WHAT?" Mitch yelled causing Scarlet, Ellie, Tyler and Ollie to come running up to the door. I heard someone banging on the wall. "Be quiet." I whispered and started laughing. It was the same dude from earlier. "SHUT UP YOU HOOLIGANS. IT IS 7:30 IN THE MORNING CAN YOU HAVE SOME RESPECT HERE." We laughed and Scarlet invited Adam and Tyler inside. "Hey, Tyler." Tyler Jarey said to Tyler Christie. "Hey… Tyler." Tyler C said to Tyler J. "Oh god this is going to be confusing." Adam sighed.

It was 7pm and we had had an eventful day of recording, visiting places and eating. Adam and Tyler were about to leave. It actually wasn't hard to remember that there were two Tylers it was just a bit confusing. "Bye, Tyler." Tyler C said to Tyler J. "Bye." Tyler replied. "Bye Adam, bye Tyler." I said hugging them. I could tell Tyler was startled but I didn't care. "Today was heaps of fun." Tyler said. "Will we see you at Minecon?" "Yeah." I replied. "Cool." Adam added. We waved them off then Mitch, Ollie and Tyler decided they would go. We went to the mini kitchen so they could get their stuff. We said our goodbyes in the kitchen and I walked the boys to our hotel door. "BYE." Ollie and Tyler said as they walked away.

Mitch's POV **(YAY!" his POV again)**

As the boys walked to their room I stayed there was something I had to say. "Are those contacts?" I asked Piper. "Yeah." She said sounding unsure. "Really?" I asked. "Yes" she replied sounding surer but I could tell that she was lying. Then I remembered. When I was 3 I was brought into foster care. I completely forgot about it because I was so young. I remember looking into Piper's eyes as I said goodbye. "I am so sorry I left you." I said grabbing Piper and hugging her. "Wha…" Piper started

Piper's POV

"I am so sorry I left you." Mitch said to me grabbing me and hugging me. "Wha..." I started but then I remembered. Mitch, the child my parents would never talk about. He was brought into foster care at a very young age so I didn't think he would remember his actual family. "It's okay you didn't have a choice. Julian, Jamie, Nathaniel and I managed fine." I said "who are the others?" Mitch asked. I forgot that he never met them. "They are our siblings." I replied. It felt weird when I said _our siblings._ "Bye, Mitch." I said as he walked away.

 **Oooooooooh. That was fun to write but also hard.**


	5. Mine Con

**Do you know what my mum said the other day?**

 _ **There Is Always A Silver Lining.**_

 **She doesn't even know about my story. When she said that, I thought of you viewers and how you mean so much to me. ^-^**

 **Here's something you don't know about me: I play the piano. I had a soiree last night and it was fun.** _ **I guess.**_ _ **No, not really. It wasn't fun but it was ooooookay.**_

 **Another thing you might not know about me is that I love Ed Sheeran and Fall out Boy (chalk and cheese). I love Ed Sheerans' 'Photograph' and Fall out Boys' 'I Don't Care'. 'I Don't Care' has a really weird music video.**

 **Thank you to all of you who have waited ages for me to upload. I am so sorry about that.**

I woke up at 7:15 to go to MineCon. I decided that I would wear my ender man hoodie, jeans and my combat boots. I didn't bother putting in my contacts because I knew the kids wouldn't think about it. After putting on my clothes I walked into the mini kitchen and found Scarlet sitting at the table, eating and watching TV. Scarlet was wearing her blue jeans, black Minecraft shirt and blue converse. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Can't a girl multi task." Scarlet replied grinning. I laughed as Ellie came in. she was wearing her Creeper hoodie, black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers but there was something else. "Um… Ellie." Scarlet said. "You kinda have a, a, a." I started to say. "What?" Ellie asked. "Nothing." I replied a little too quickly. Ellie ran to the bathroom with Scarlet and I following. We watched as Ellie's face went from wonder to shock. Ellie had purple hair with black tips!

"I guess it could be worse." Ellie said as we sat at the table eating toast. "How did it happen?" Scarlet asked. "I have no idea." Ellie replied. "At least you didn't have to pay for it. I know you wanted blue hair and the purple is similar." I said. "yeah." Ellie sighed getting out her phone. "What are you doing?" Scarlet asked. "Texting Tyler and my parents then doing an update V-log." Ellie replied. "Cool." I said, getting out my phone. "What are _you_ doing?" Ellie asked me. "Texting Mitch." I answered. Scarlet nodded getting her phone out too. "Are we all texting and then doing a V-Log?" I asked them. "Yep." Ellie and Scarlet said. "I am texting Ollie." Scarlet yelled. We all cracked up then I finally texted Mitch.

Text convo

 _Piper:_ Hey, hope I didn't wake you. Actually I don't care if I woke you it is time to get up. ^-^

 _Mitch:_ oh, yeah it's minecon. I never forgot that. ;)

 _Piper_ : seriously

 _Mitch:_ why you text ma

 _Piper:_ Ellie has purple hair and just to let you know we will meet you there.

 _Mitch:_ purple hair?

 _Piper:_ yep, no idea how though. see ya

 _Mitch:_ bye

Piper's POV

After I had vlogged Scarlet and Ellie we got ready to leave. "Aren't you putting in the contacts?" Scarlet asked me. "Nup." I replied. "I'm pretty sure the people who come up to me will think that my eyes actually have contacts in them. It's happened before." "Let's get the guys." Ellie said. "Is Mitch meeting us there?" "Yes, so don't worry." I replied as Scarlet nocked on the door to Ollie and Tylers' room. "Heeeeeey guys." I said to Tyler and Ollier. "Welcome." Tyler said. "Um, we are going now." Scarlet said. "Oh really." Ollie said sarcastically. "yep." Ellie said. "Well let's all go." I said leading everyone out of the room.

We made it to MineCon and went over to a table. "Okay. Mitch said he would meet us around here." I said to the guys. "Okay. Then where is he?" Ollie and Scarlet said at the same time. "Just wait a few minutes." I replied. "Yup, got it." Ellie said on her phone paying no attention whatsoever. **(Just like me. YAY! I don't pay attention either but there is a surprise)** "El. What are we doing?" Tyler asked Ellie. "Staying here while we wait for Mitch and his bunch of loony friends." Ellie replied. _Well I guess she was listening._ **(See there is your surprise. I do that too. ^-^)** I thought to myself _._ Sometimes it seemed like Ellie wasn't paying attention when she actually was (which could get very confusing).

"Hey. Whasup?" I said as Mitch came up to us with some guys trailing behind him. "Yo." Scarlet and Ollie said at the same time. "Creepy much." Adam muttered. Yep, I knew all their names already. "You must be Mitch's sister." Jerome said to me holding out his hand. "And you must be Jayrome." I replied shaking his hand. "And you must be Adam, Seto, Steve, Ross, Jin, Barney, Alesa, Jess, Brad and that is everyone." I said purposely ignoring Tyler. Adam made a snickering sound trying not to laugh to hard. "Hey, what about me?" Tyler C whined. "Oh, and you Tyler." I sighed. Everyone except Tyler laughed. "Haha. Very funny guys." Tyler C said. "Yeah. It was pretty funny." Adam snorted. "Just what I was going to say." Tyler J laughed. "Guys, you can stop now." I said. "Yeah, you can." Tyler C said. "Okay, okay." Seto sighed as everyone calmed down.

 **(Okay. I have to settle this. I have no idea what MineCon is actually like. I have never been there before do don't believe any of what I am writing. I am just writing what is fun.)**

"Ooh, let's go to the arcade over there." Adam laughed. "Yeah, alright." Mitch and I sighed. "Jinx." Scarlet cried butting in. "You two are really alike." She continued. "Yeah, yeah." I sighed. "What do you want to play?" I asked Scarlet. "There are so many choices." Scarlet thought aloud. "I will go and have a look around." Scarlet finished and started to walk away when Jerome, Jess and Oliver ran up to her. Jerome grabbed Scarlet's arm and asked her if they could go with her. After a consultation Scarlet agreed and they walked off. "Well what are we going to do Adam?" I heard Alesa ask Adam. "I don't know." He replied. "I wish Mason was here and then we could lay with him." "Piper, Piper, Piper?" Mitch, Tyler and Tyler were trying to get my attention. "What?" I asked angrily. "We have been trying to get your attention. Did you zone out again?" Tyler J asked. "Oh, sorry." I said.

I was hiding from everyone. Ross, Seto, Jin, Brad and Barney were going around playing in the arcade while Ellie, Alesa and I were hiding from Mitch, Adam and Tyler. We had been trying to find out what to do, when Mitch asked me. "You'll have to catch me first." I yelled running into the arcade. Then Alesa and Ellie caught on quickly and started hiding too. Tyler C tried to run away but Adam caught him and tackled Tyler to the ground. I was still hiding in the same spot because they hadn't found me yet. The boys had found Ellie and she was trying to find me. _Oh, great. Ellie is really good at finding people I have no chance._ I had thought but apparently my spot was too good. I waited and waited and Alesa had been caught and was running around with Adam. I didn't want Mitch to find me because I wouldn't give him the opportunity to gloat. I didn't want Adam to find me because he was already successful he didn't need anything else to be happy about. But for some reason I was okay with Tyler finding me. _Why am I okay with Tyler finding me?_ I asked myself. _It's probably his sense of humour, good looks… stop rambling you idiot._ I started to get lost in my own thoughts so I didn't realise Tyler come up behind me. He tapped me on the back and I got out my knife.

"Sorry, sorry for startling you." Tyler said as I put away my knife. "But what do you want to play?" He asked me. "Well… look where we are." I said pointing to the arcade game that I was hiding at. "oh." Tyler sighed understanding. "Well let's get to it then." He said helping me up. "I will kick your ass." I laughed. "Oh really?" he questioned. "Yep." I replied simply. "Oh you're on." Tyler challenged. I got out a coin and started playing. The game was about killing all the super heroes in the area. I really don't like super heroes that much. I died at the 7th level so I gave Tyler a turn. Tyler died in level 5 so he gave me a turn.

"Hey. I can't believe Tyler was the one who found you." Alesa exclaimed coming up to us with Adam trailing behind. "Hey." Tyler said offended. "Sorry about that Tyler." Adam said snickering. "Excuse little Miss Alesa." I laughed and started my last turn. I ended up not dying at all and I completed the game. "Whoa." Tyler said astounded. "You gotta teach me those moves." He said taking control. Tyler died at level 9/10 and we walked off to meet the others. Mitch had texted me that they were by a food stall with everyone else.

We had eaten our food of burritos and a side of fries to share and I spotted them. _Oh no._ They were too close for my liking. I started sweating heavily. I could feel it start to drip down my neck and seep its' way down my back. I excused myself and ran away. I found a seat far away from everyone and started crying. _Why, why must they be back? They are supposed to be in jail. What will they do with Nathaniel, Julian or Jamie? Mitch won't notice them and they won't notice Mitch so he is safe from our parents._ I felt a hand on my back. "Are you alright?" Tyler asked. "No." I replied simply. "No, I am not alright." I sighed crying harder. Tyler hugged me. It was uncertain at first but then I felt him relax. "It'll be alright." He said. _No, it won't. They're here for me and if they don't get me they'll do something bad._ I sighed. I didn't believe what Tyler said but I nodded anyway. "I am going to go and clean myself up." I said standing up and starting to walk away when I felt Tyler grab my arm with his hand. It felt right for some reason and I didn't know why. "Promise me that you will tell me if anything is wrong?" he asked me. I knew I couldn't but I replied anyway by saying that I would. _Sorry Tyler but I can't. There is too much danger in doing that. I'm sorry Tyler._ I didn't feel right lying to Tyler but I knew I had to.

I came out of the bathroom after cleaning my face. "Hey. Um, can I get your autograph?" A girl around 12 asked me handing me a pen and piece of paper with a drawing of my skin on it. "Yeah, sure." I replied. She was probably the 30th person to ask me but she seemed different. "What is your name?" I asked her. "Oh, um. My, my name?" she stuttered. "Yes, your name." I smiled. She smiled back and answered "My name is Kathleen but my friends call me Kat." "Well Kat, do you play Minecraft?" I asked her. "Yeah." Kat replied. "I also have a YouTube account and I made it because I was so inspired by you. I turn 13 in 2 days." Kat said shyly. "Here you are, Kat." I handed Kat the picture of my skin but it had my Skype name on it as well. Kat skipped away and I slowly walked to a secluded outside area.

I didn't notice two people creeping up at me.

 **Does this count as a Cliffhanger? I don't think it does but just in case I am gonna say it.**

 **CLIFFIE!**

 **Anyways, did you enjoy the fun little chappie?**

 **It was fun to write this. Thank god for auto correct because I had so many errors but I know how to spell. I just type too fast. :P**

 **Have you heard of Televisor. MunchingBrotato (Tyler) has their song Find That Someone as his outro and I like his choice. Their music is good (not the best but good).**

 **I am listening to I Really Don't Care – Demi Lovato. And I am literally dancing in my seat as I write this and it is very hard to do so.**

 **YOLO**

 **YOLOGIRL7 out**


	6. For Their Own Good

**Hey my lovely readers of my 'book' Welcome to chapter 6.**

 **This is a fun chapter and I had heaps of fun writing it (I guess). Well, not really further on but I hope you know what I mean.**

 **I love watching TV when I write. It makes me type faster YAY TV MIRACLES. *jumping around the room dancing (You know I actually jumped around. Right? Who wouldn't?)***

 **Well, enjoy.**

I heard them before I saw them. I whipped around to face them and yelped a small scared yelp. There they were, in the flesh, right in front of me. I couldn't believe it; my greatest, biggest nightmares were standing right in front of me. I never thought I would see them again. The night when I phoned the police, that life changing night I thought my parents had a life trial for prison. But boy was I wrong. _Oh, no. oh, no. how?_ I could feel tears making their way out of my eyes. My parents had an evil look on their faces and had their knives in their hands. I knew something bad was going to happen but I didn't know how to stop it or what I should do to stop it so I just stood their terrified out of my mind. _What are they going to do to me?_

"How are you my little girl?" My father spat at me stroking my cheek where he knew was scared. I could tell from his rough hand that he didn't give a shit. _Oh shut up you fucking ritard._ "I see you have met Mitch, but that only makes it worse for you and it doesn't help you in any way possible. In fact, it makes it even worse." I took a step back from them trying to escape. No one could see me from in the building because I was in a corner isolated from everyone. I took another step back but then I was cornered. Stuffed into a corner with only my parents for company. My mum took my arm in a strong grip and whispered in my ear. "If you struggle we will kill the ones you love most." My arm was already hurting and I struggled to think straight but I knew that they would do it. My parents were murderers and I couldn't take the chance. "What do you want me to do?" I asked them in defeat. I was a caring girl and I didn't want them to hurt my friends or siblings. _Jamie, Julian, Mitch, Nathaniel, they have done nothing to deserve this I can't let them get hurt. Tyler._ I didn't know why I was thinking of Tyler separately but I liked it.

I suddenly felt claustrophobic as I walked glumly out of MineCon with my parents. I hated to do this. My friends would wonder where I went and who knows what my parents would do to me or how long I would have to stay with them. I looked over and saw people laughing, enjoying the displays, chatting, eating, playing, having fun in any way possible and then I saw my friends. They looked worried. I knew that they were worried about me, what else would they worry about? My parents noticed me looking over there and gazed over there too. I noticed Tyler look over our way and held in a breath. My parents must have noticed this too because all of a sudden they sped up. "Go faster you lazy bitch if you know what is best for you." My father hissed at me as I started to slow down. I sped up behind them and saw Tyler coming over my way. He looked unsure of what was going on. "Tyler is catching up to us." I said to them. Secretly, I wanted him to catch up to us and call the police but I didn't want Tyler to get hurt so I did what I thought was best. My parents started weaving in and out of people while speed walking to the exit. I sighed and tried to keep up with them as I said silent goodbyes. That was probably the last time I would ever see them.

Tyler's POV

 _Where is Piper going and who are those people? They seem familiar like I saw them on a wanted poster._ I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Mitch come up to me. "We have to catch up to Piper." He said to me. "She is in so much danger that she probably doesn't even realise." He added. I nodded not understanding a word he said but started weaving in and out of people behind Mitch. All the time I was running to the exit. I felt the fresh air hit my face just as I saw Piper and those people get into a car and speed away. "NO!" Mitch yelled. "WHY? Why, must this happen. PIPER!" "What is it Mitch?" I asked him. Mitch didn't answer he just shook his head and I saw a tear escape from his eye. _Whoever those people they mustn't mean good news. I wonder what they will do to Piper. She is probably already in fear or shock. What could she have done to them and what would they do to her?_

I barely noticed Scarlet and Ellie come up to us. "Mitch, is everything alright?" Ellie asked Mitch. "No, no. Everything is not alright. They, they took Piper." He replied stuttering. I still didn't understand who _they_ were but obviously Scarlet and Ellie did. "Oh, no. Why, WHY? Why must she be taken away from us? Why must this happen again?" Ellie sighed dropping to her knees in defeat. "How'd they get out of jail?" Scarlet asked Mitch. "I don't know," Mitch replied. Scarlet dropped to her knees to comfort Ellie. _This can't be good._ "Piper." Ellie said feebly as I just stood in shock. _What is happening?_ I sighed and helped Mitch get up. We glumly walked back into the MineCon building to be met by hopeful faces. Mitch shook his head and our friends all realised we didn't get her back.

Piper's POV

I saw Mitch drop to his knees as my parents drove away. Tyler was standing there looking hurt and confused and I felt a pang of guilt and sadness. _Why? Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?_ I was handcuffed, gagged, and tied to the seat in the car and silent tears began dripping down my eyes. _Why?_ My mother whispered something to my dad as he drove like a regular person would and he nodded. My mum got a needle out of her bag and leaned back to me. I didn't try to struggle, I just sat there feebly as my mum injected whatever it was into my arm. It already hurt where her grip was but I didn't mind. It was nowhere near as bad as the guilt that was consuming me. As the needle came out of my arm everything started becoming fuzzy. The last thing I saw was my mums' evil grin. After that everything became black and I slipped into unconsciousness.

" _It's alright to cry_  
 _Even my dad does sometimes  
So don't wipe your eyes  
Tears remind you you're alive  
It's alright to die  
Cause deaths the only thing you haven't tried  
But just for tonight  
Hold on_

 _So live life like you're giving up  
Cause you act like you are  
Go ahead and just live it up  
Go on and tear me apart  
_

_It's alright to shake  
Even my hand does sometimes  
So inside we rage  
Against the dying of the light  
It's alright to say that deaths the only thing you haven't tried  
But just for today  
Hold on_

 _So live life like you're giving up  
Cause you act like you are  
Go ahead and just live it up  
Go on and tear me apart  
Hold on_

 _Live life like you're giving up  
Cause you act like you are  
Go ahead and just live it up  
Go on and tear me apart  
And hold on" _

_There I was sitting with Jamie, Julian and Nathaniel. Jamie was bleeding badly and Julian and Nathaniel were bruised. Jamie was crying so we were comforting her. It was the day before I ran away and I had already had enough. I was only 13, Jamie was 7, Nathaniel was 3 and Julian was only 9. I loved them and I didn't want them to get hurt. I was hugging them when my parents came in. I didn't need to see the looks on my siblings' faces to see that they were completely horrified. As smart as they were my siblings weren't he brightest._

" _Oh look what we have here." My mother hissed. "You know what that means." "It is okay, it will be okay." I whispered to me more than my siblings. "Everything will be alright." I heard Jamie start to cry again but I was too scared to do anything. I felt horrible after my choice but I couldn't do anything about it. "You know what the consequences of your choices are, little girl?" My father hissed. I nodded, terrified out of my mind. My mother grabbed me by the arm and I slowly and reluctantly stood up and walked behind them._

" _No. please, no. I was just looking after them." I pleaded. "They deserve better. You can keep me just, please, please let them go." I begged and fell to my knees. "It sickens me how you care." My father said. "You don't care. You never will." I yelled. "You don't care of you hurt us. You just want us to do your bidding." I continued not caring about the consequences. I was 13, I didn't know what would happen and I never thought twice. "Now you're asking for it." My mother spat. She pushed me on the ground and got her knife ready._

I felt the knife pierce deep through the middle of my back. I didn't try to open my eyes, it hurt too much. I pushed back the tears. I was 21 now and I didn't need to remind them that I was once a gullible 13 year old. I pushed everything away until I couldn't hold it any more. "Aagh." I yelled as the pain waved through me. "Wake up you lazy bitch. It's time for you to be fucked." My dad said. I opened my eyes as he pulled the knife out of my back. "I'll clean her up." My mother said coming into the room with a cloth. I looked down at my back. I could only see a small part but I saw a lot of blood anyway. I sobbed and tried to sit up. "Don't sit up." My mother snapped as my dad left the room. "The blood will go everywhere." I lay back down feeling the warm blood trickle down my back and over my legs. I looked around the house. _I don't want to get fucking raped._ I sobbed as my mother put disinfectant on my cut. _She is only doing this so my dad doesn't get all bloody._ I craned my neck to look around. _They haven't moved house, this is where Julian, Jamie, Nathaniel and I got whipped when we were younger._ I frowned at the thought.

"Get up," My mother ordered. "And come with me," I gingerly stood up and followed her out of the kitchen. I didn't pay attention as we walked past all the rooms. They were so familiar that I didn't need to go in them to know what they held. _No, no reminiscing about the past. It isn't a good past anyway._ I barely noticed as we made it to the spare room. I remembered that in it was a bed with a cage around it. _Here I go._ I felt a tear go down my eye as I walked in to find my dad naked. I was already naked as my mum had stripped me. I sighed as my mum pushed me into the cage. "Let's do this." My dad hissed.

 **The song in the middle was 'Even My Dad Does Sometimes' by Ed Sheeran. It is a great song and I like Ed Sheeran. The song kinda fit anyway.**

 **I didn't know how do write the last part but I hope it was entertaining for you.**

 **Bye**

 **YOLOGIRL7 out.**

 **YOLO!**

 **WHOOOOOOO!**


	7. Meeting The Siblings

**D'ya remember the last chappie. It was interesting to say the least. Don't worry I will not go into detail the process of being raped. I am just explaining the start, emotions, end and stuff like that.**

 **YOLO**

 **If you want you could make a one-shot on Piper being raped but I wouldn't suggest it. If you are going to do that though then leave me a PM or review saying you will. I have no objections it's just not like me to write dirty stuff.**

I sighed and climbed onto the bed. It was surrounded by a cage so once my dad and I were on the bed my mother locked a cage door and left the room. _I have to be strong, for them. They would want me to be strong._ My father pushed me down, not even trying to be gentle. I saw him reach down the side of the bed and when his hand came back up it had rope in it. I was shocked, when did they get that? I sank back into a corner trying to get away. My father grabbed my hands and pushed them down to the bed, tying them up tightly. The fact that my father wasn't talking was making the experience even scarier. I tried and tried to break free of the ropes but every time I pushed it cut deep into my skin. "Darling, darling." My father said to me. "Don't do that to yourself it will make the experience more painful." He was trying to sweet talk me but it wouldn't work, I was 21 and I may have been a virgin but I was smart.

My father was trying to lift my top over my head but I wasn't letting him. _No, you fucking ritard. I am not letting you get the pleasure you want._ I struggled and struggled until my father finally got out a knife (which looked a lot like mine) and threatened me. _That is my knife from my boot. The bitch._ The knife stopped me fidgeting and I just lay there limp. After I was stripped my father finished tying me up and stripped out of his own clothes. He managed to slide them out of the cage so that when he was finished my mother would have to come and look at the scene. I tried to struggle out of the ropes as he came closer but I couldn't move. My ankles, legs, wrists, arms and neck were all tied up so tight that I could feel the rope piercing my skin. I fell limp and let him do what he wanted.

*TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE UNSPOKEN BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A DIRTY MIND*

(Unlike some of you – maybe)

"Marcella," My father called out after he had finished. _Oh great. I lost my virginity to my father._ I said to myself trying to cheer me up but it didn't work. "Coming, coming." My mother replied bustling into the room. "How did it go?" She asked him. "I did everything I had to." My father replied. He was talking about the horrible experience I had where I was struggling and trying to escape. "Except little Piper kept struggling." "Listen here you little girl." My mother threatened me and even though she was on the outside of the cage somehow she managed to reach in and grab my arm. She pulled and pulled before she realised that it was tied in rope. My wrist was bleeding and I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed and cried and let it all out. I knew what I did would have consequences like me having to do more of my parents' dirty work but I didn't care. My father was untying me, not being careful like usual and my mother was getting my fathers' clothes and walking out the room.

I hadn't been allowed to put on clothes for the past 3 hours and it was freezing in the house. My father had found my knife in my shoe so I couldn't do anything about that. I was shivering and I couldn't help it. _I wonder if Mitch is trying to look for me. How are the Tylers going? What are my friends doing?_ I asked myself. I tried making up funny scenarios to make myself laugh and it worked but only a little bit. 2 hours ago I had been called to do a job for my parents and when they said that I didn't do it properly I had gotten whipped and had cried for a long time after that. _I guess that I will have to get used to it again. It doesn't seem like I am getting out of here anytime soon._ I was staring at the ground where I was once comforting Jamie when I heard my parents come into the room. I shook as my father stroked my cheek. I was never going to forget what had happened in the past few hours and just being in the house made me feel sick.

Mitch's POV

Piper was missing and I couldn't do anything about it. I was never going to forgive myself. _Why, why did I leave her with them?_ My friends, Pipers' friends and I were going to the police station. As we walked in I saw 3 children at talking to a police officer. "I told you my sister has gone missing. She won't reply to our texts." The police officer butted in. "Have you ever thought that maybe your sister isn't replying to your texts because her phone is dead or she is busy?" The boy continued as if the police officer hadn't even said word "and we are scared about our parents." The oldest boy said. "I am Julian and I am 17, that is Jamie and she 15 and this is Nathaniel. Nathaniel is 11 and our parents are wanted criminals." While Julian was pleading with the officers I looked over at my friends. Not one of them seemed to notice the teenagers so I turned my attention back to the 3 siblings. "My sister has gone missing." Jamie repeated for her brother. "What is your sisters' name again?" The officer asked. "Piper Graham. Our parents are Marcella and James Graham." Nathaniel said. "Really now?" The officer asked in a fake surprised voice. I could tell that she didn't believe a word of their story and I could tell that the kids knew that as well.

That's when I walked up to them. _Piper this is for you. I know who these children are now and I will protect them for you. I may not have known you for long and hopefully I will see you again but I know this is what you would want for me to do at the moment._ I confidently walked up to the lady and spoke in a clear voice "Can't you see that Piper may been in serious danger." I said irritated by the ladies' attitude to my siblings. "And who are _you_?" the officer asked. "My name is Mitchel Hughes." I replied. "Yes I know that." The officer said in a creepy voice. Obviously she was a fan. "But how do you know Piper or these children?" She asked me. "Oh. That's easy." I replied confidently. "They are my siblings and my parents are out there doing something terrible to Piper so can you please just go and find them." I said my voice raising. "What is holding you back?" Julian asked the officer butting in to the conversation. I smiled as the lady got up from her seat and silently went to find another officer and discuss the matter. Since she was a fan I hoped that she would try a bit harder than she would normally.

I started to walk back to my friends who still hadn't noticed that I had gone when I was pulled back to my siblings. "Is what you said actually true Mitch?" Jamie asked me. "Because if so how do you know about Piper?" I smiled and replied. "I bumped into Piper and then I realised she was my sister." I replied. "She told me about you and I had no idea what you looked like until now." I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. Just thinking of the few days we spent together was making me feel sad. I looked over towards my friends and noticed that Tyler looked like he was thinking hard and he had puffy eyes. _What has Tyler been thinking about?_ "Well, pleased to meet you Mitch." Nathaniel said shaking my hand and bringing me out of my thoughts.

 **YAY short chappie.**

 **It is Halloween night and yeah it was so much fun. (I mean that).**

 **I guess it was short (For me.)**

 **Here is a little thing for the next super awesome mega chappie time (see what I did there. Well you will if you watch Skydoesminecrafts' fan mail anyway...) it will be one year later. YAY.**


	8. Who Is She?

**Just to let you know it doesn't start in the next year it starts where I left the last chapter. It will get to a year later, later.**

 **Hahahahahahahadjhfjriefeifbrbfwrji**

 **I totally didn't go all crazy there. *pretends to act innocent***

 **Well enjoy.**

Mitch's POV

"How are we going to find Piper?" Jamie asked me a tear starting to fall out of her eye. I wiped it away and hugged her. "Don't lose faith. It has only been a day and we have to keep strong." Nathaniel nodded and I felt someone pat my back. I turned around and found Tyler standing there. His eyes were so puffy that I felt horrible just looking at him. "Wh. Wh. Who are th. They?" Tyler said motioning towards my siblings. "Oh. Um they are my siblings." I replied before adding. "Oh, and we asked the cop to help us and she reluctantly said yes. So yay." I smiled trying to make Tyler feel better. It worked for a spilt second where his eyes lit up but then he was miserable again. I sighed and we walked over to the rest of our friends.

"Hey, everyone this is my sister Jamie, my brother Nathaniel and my other brother Julian. They are looking for Piper as well and the cops have decided to help too." Adam, Ty and Jerome cheered but then fell silent as they saw Tyler. "Are you okay buddy?" Adam asked Tyler. Tyler nodded and went to sit on a chair outside. I watched as Kyle and Dar went out to help him. Adam was watching Tyler carefully as we walked down the street. My siblings were staying with Scarlet and Ellie as Piper payed for their rent but she couldn't anymore. Scarlet and Ellie promised to take care of my siblings and since Piper trusted them I trusted them too.

*TIME SKIP A YEAR 'CAUSE WHY NOT*

It was a sad time. It had been a year since Piper had been missing and we had moved on. Well, most of us. Tyler was always sad. I knew he cared about Piper but I never knew how much until he never gave up hope of finding Piper. I knew it was heartbreaking when other people didn't care about something as much as you do. The cops had stopped looking after 6 months and I knew then that they didn't care what happened to Piper. I knew that Tyler thought Piper was dead but I thought otherwise. I could feel that Piper was alive. I knew more than anything that Piper was alive I just didn't know where she was.

Tyler was going out to the shops and I prayed that he would take care. I knew that Tyler was planning on ending his life. One night I heard him and stopped him from doing it. I was so scared that Tyler would do it again so I payed extra close attention. I didn't tell anyone as I knew Tyler didn't deserve that.

Piper's POV

 _Well here goes nothing?_ I stepped out the door my brown hair whipping around in the wind. I had brown hair because my parents had dyed it and I had to wear green contacts whenever I left the house. I had become frailer over the year. Once a week I would get raped, every day of the week I would get whipped and have to do chores and once a moth I would have to go out to the shops. When I went out I would always feel eyes on me because I was so frail. I had become mute and I trusted no one. Over the year I had realised that I loved Tyler and I couldn't see him again. Every night I would cry and get it out of my system for the day to come.

I was walking the short trip to the supermarket when I saw him. _Oh no, oh no. I can't let him see me. It is for his own good._ I knew that I had brown hair and green contacts but then I realised I didn't have contacts in. my parents had noticed that my head always hung low so they thought I didn't need it. They had given me cash to use because they didn't want a credit card to be tracked so whenever something needed a credit card I couldn't do anything about it. I walked into the crowd hoping to hide. I kept my head low enough that he couldn't see my eyes but I could see where I was going.

As I left the shop with heavy bags at my sides I noticed Tyler coming up to me. _Oh no. time for plan B._ I started to speed walk in and out of people. It reminded me of the time I left and suddenly I couldn't go any more. I stopped walking and leant on the window of a building. My brown hair falling over my face. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked over to see Tyler. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I noticed that Tyler looked so sad. _Is that what I did to him?_ I couldn't bear to look at him. I closed my eyes kissed him and ran away. Tyler never saw my eyes so I felt okay but a nagging feeling deep in the back of my mind couldn't live with what I did. _It's for the best._ I tried to convince myself that what I was doing was for the best but I couldn't live with that.

That night I cried myself to sleep. I had been raped and all I could do was think of Tyler. My parents had whipped me extra hard as I had forgotten a bag so I had to go to the shops again and the cuts' from my parents' whips burnt deep into my skin. Where my hands were tied up to the bed there were scars on my wrists from the rope being too tight. I kept thinking of how broken Tyler looked when I saw him and I couldn't live with myself for doing that. _How do I stop this? I can't let this go on anymore._ I felt a tear slide out of my eye for the millionth time. Suddenly I was soaked. I couldn't keep going. I wanted to die. _Why? Why do I live? I want the pain to be over. Please tomorrow just kill me, I can't take this pain anymore._ I slipped into darkness thinking of my siblings and wanting them safe.

Tyler's POV

 _Who, was that?_ I held my cheek where she kissed me. It felt so wrong but also so right. _Why does she seem so familiar? I have never seen her before but it feels like I know her._ I sighed. _If only she was Piper._ I slugged back home trying to figure out who she was. I was deep in thought when Jamie came up to me. "What's wrong dood?" She asked me. I couldn't help but smile. Jamie and her brothers were all so alike. _Piper is so different from them_. I sighed and Jamie knew that something was wrong. "Wazup?" She asked wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back and explained about the mysterious girl.

"What did her hair look like?" Jamie asked me.

 **Hahahahahahahaha. OMG I can't believe I ended there.**

 **But YOLO!**

 **Bye**


	9. Why Are They Here?

**Did you like where I ended last time.**

 **Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah**

 **I also added chapter titles, it will make it soooooo much harder for me though.**

 **-_- Never mind. It is for your pleasure.**

 **O_O**

 **TO THE STORY. *holds hands up like a hero and then realises you can't see me and shrinks back to type*** _ **cough**_

Piper's Pov

 _No. I need to go back because I left a fucking bag and Tyler would have told my siblings. Tyler C looked so lost when I saw him. I wonder how Tyler J is going._ I sighed as I reminisced. _No, no, no, no. this is for their own good. This way my parents won't know where they are._ I whimpered as I heard my father come in. _Here we go_. "You ungrateful bitch. You left a bag at the shops so now you need to go again. But not before I am finished with you." My father held a condom in his hand and I stood up. This was what I paid with when I made a mistake. I was pushed into the room and thrown into the cage. I didn't struggle. I had gotten worse on my birthday the previous year. _When is my birthday this year?_ I sighed as he put his hand up my shirt.

 **(Yet again I skip it.)**

Mitch's POV

"Well she had brown hair and it looked like there was a tattoo on her wrist but I couldn't see that well." I heard Tyler reply to Jamie's question. _Why did she ask about the girls' hair colour?_ I shook myself to wake up. _I can't help the feeling that this is a bad idea. From what I hear the girl was treated badly and that sounds like Pipers' story but it can't be._ I sighed. I thought I had moved on. I missed Piper, I really did but Piper would have wanted us to stay strong. I sighed and walked over to them. "If it was Piper." Jamie was saying. "And if I know my parents. Which I wish I didn't." Jamie muttered the last part. "They would want her to go and get the items she left so we should stake out the supermarket. We need to keep our eyes peeled for a tattoo on her wrist and on her shoulder. The one on her wrist are the words: DANGER IS ALWAYS NEARBY and the tattoo on her shoulder is a knife. Who's coming?" Jamie asked everyone who had gathered around. Nearly everyone agreed and said that they would come. The people who were coming were:

Tyler C, Tyler J, Jamie, Julian, Nathaniel, Ellie, Scarlet, Oliver, Adam, Seto, Quentin, Ty, Jerome, Carlo, Chris, Barney, Jin, Ross and Mat.

I smiled as everyone agreed and I noticed Jamie beaming. _This may be a chance to get Piper back._ I sighed and watched as Tyler C sank away into the shadows. I watched him go to his room and sighed. "He likes her." Jamie said coming up to me. "What?" I asked confused. "Tyler likes Piper and he is scared that the girl won't be Piper." Julian replied coming up to me. I nodded still a bit confused but otherwise I was good.

Piper's POV

 _Well, here I go. My parents don't know that I have the tattoo so if I hide it until I leave I should be good._ My dad had finished with me and I was hoping that Tyler would be there so I could say sorry but I was scared. How will he react? _He will probably hate me but I have to say sorry. I may not get this chance again and if he isn't there I can understand._ I had packed my cash in a bag and I wished that I had my knife in there just in case. I was wearing a singlet and jeans, I had a jumper over the top and I was wearing a cap. I was only wearing a singlet because I wanted my friends to spot my wrist or shoulder. _After they see me (if they see me) I will go back. I just have to let them know that I am alive._ I sighed and walked out the door.

 _Why are there so many of them. I only wanted to see my family._ I was sneaking past Adam and Seto. I kind of wanted to see Seto and see what he did, but I didn't want to risk it. _There they are._ I put my cap on and hid my hair as I spotted Tyler J, Tyler C, Ellie, Scarlet, Oliver and Mitch. _Well, here goes nothing._ They were deep in conversation and I walked close enough so I could hear. I was careful enough that they couldn't see me walk back and forth to snoop on their conversation. "How does Jamie know that the girl is Piper?" I heard Tyler J ask. _Oh god I miss his jokes and his ability to lighten up the mood._ I sighed but not too loud. I stole a glance at them. Tyler J looked tired and sad, Ellie looked alone and worried, Scarlet and Oliver looked worried, scared and tired. I couldn't bear to look at Mitch or Tyler. Tyler looked so lonely, scared worried and lost and I felt so much empathy towards him until I remembered why I was still at my godforsaken 'home'. When I looked at Mitch I saw hurt, worry and empathy.

"I have a feeling that it is her guys." Mitch said. "I don't just feel it, I know that she is here." I held in a breath. I stole a glimpse of Tyler. He was in the shadows looking gloomy but when Mitch said that his attitude noticeably lifted. I sighed and walked away. I didn't want to hear anymore, it already hurt too much. I walked into the grocery store and bought everything I left earlier plus something for me. It was a replacement for the knife I had lost and I had plans for it. I had wanted to talk to them but I didn't feel right doing it any more. _What would they say. I already go through abuse, I can't bare to lose my best friends too. Do they even think of me as their friend?_

"The police said that they are giving up on the search." I heard Ellie say glumly. "We have no hope of finding her now." She added. Ollie and Scarlet nodded and I felt a pang of guilt but it was gone in a second when I heard what Tyler J had to say. "Guys." He said in his courageous and bold voice. "It is times like these when you need to be courageous. There will be times when people get sick, die or go missing but in these times it takes great courage to hope for the best and do what they would want you to do. Piper would want us to stay strong and continue our lives. Pipers' subs have been even more supporting to us and we can't let that trust go to waste. We have our careers to focus on and I know that you all know deep down that Piper would want us to continue with our lives and be strong." I nodded. _Tyler is right I know that my friends will want me to be strong and not go down with the ship. I just have to find the right moment to escape._ I silently smiled as I came up with a plan but until then I had a secret weapon to help me and I bought it that day.

 **WHAT IS IT?**

 **Hahaha I am not asking you. I already know. Muahahahahh**

 **I just want you to think.**

 **Sorry the chappie is a bit small. It is 1 am right now and I need to wake up at 6am. I should probably get to bed but I had to keep you entertained.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed and…**

 **#YOLO**


	10. ImoortalyDifferent uploaded

**Hey, hey, hey. It's me YOLOGIRL7 here and welcome to chappie 10.**

 **Sorry the last chappie was so… short but I explained last time so stop your whining.**

 **To the story.**

 **YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!**

Mitch's POV  
 _"There is always a silver lining." Piper had said. "I bumped into you but I get to see you again." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile too. Piper is right. Maybe we didn't see her but there is always hope. I noticed a girl earlier but she had brown hair and I didn't see any tattoos on her arm. Wait, which arm was the tattoo supposed to be on"_ I sighed as I remembered. _I wish Piper was here. Her YouTube channel (ImoortalyDifferent) has gained so much support that she nearly has more subs then Adam. Even though she doesn't upload any more. What Piper said has a great meaning though. 'There is always a silver lining'._

"Hey biggums." I heard just before someone grabbed me. "You naughty little bacca." I yelled getting up and chasing him around the house forgetting about all my problems.

Piper's POV

 _I can't believe the rubbish I used to say. 'There is always a silver lining'. Who even says that? Apparently the old me did._ I tried to hold back a scream as the blade pierced deep into my skin. My parents were home so I couldn't make any drastic movements. _That's it I am getting out of here._ I had noticed earlier on that my parents hadn't locked the door like they usually did. _It's now or never. Hopefully, my friends don't get hurt._ I silently packed all my things into a bag I had bought. My possessions were my knife, a bag, two outfits, my phone and my wallet.

I creeped out of the door checking to make sure my parents were plotting in the kitchen. It turned out that they were having a regular lunch but like usual leaving nothing for me. I only ever ate dinner and I only ever had curry. It had made me thin but my parents made sure that I would live when they knew perfectly well that I would rather die than be in that shithole for the rest of my life. I ran once I knew that I was far enough away. I knew that they would be angry but I didn't know where I would go so I got out my phone.

Pointing my camera away from my face I started to record:

"Hey my lovely viewers and subscribers. I'm so sorry that I have not been here. I didn't die. It is great to see so much support and I would like to say that you guys are the best. Even though I haven't been recording for a year now it is great to see that you guys are all here for me. I am alive so you don't need to worry. I will be taking a break from YouTube but I _may_ be back. I am sorry for this small video but it is an apology and it is just to clear up that I haven't died _yet_. And to my friends I am sorry."

I sighed as I uploaded my video to my YouTube channel. I couldn't do this anymore. _Would anyone miss me? Maybe my friends were just acting to look sympathetic towards others._ I yawned. I was in the middle of a street and I was so tired. I saw someone running up to me and it looked like they were yelling at me but I couldn't hear them. My hands clutched my knife in my bag but they couldn't see that. Just as they got closer everything began to get hazy. I didn't get to see their face as I drifted into blackness.

Tyler's POV

There was the girl. It looked like she was doing something on her phone before she just stopped and looked straight ahead of her. _What is she doing?_ I started running up to her and yelled at her. "Hello? Who are you? Why are you here?" It didn't seem like she was showing any signs of acknowledgment. "Hey. What are you doing?" It looked like she was deep in thought. I saw her hand cutch something in her bag as I got close to her. I wondered what it was. "Are you alright?" I asked her as she fell into my arms. I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her face was in pain. I didn't look anywhere else as I lifted her up and took her to my house.

While the girl was asleep on my bed I looked at my YouTube notifications. _What?! There is a video uploaded by Piper?_ I sat at my desk my mouth hanging open. _She is alive._ I was thrilled. I clicked on it and it had a view of a street. I was so confused. "Hey my lovely viewers and subscribers. I'm so sorry that I have not been here. I didn't die." _Well that's for sure._ "It is great to see so much support and I would like to say that you guys are the best. Even though I haven't been recording for a year now it is great to see that you guys are all here for me. I am alive so you don't need to worry." _Tell that to Mitch, Piper._ "I will be taking a break from YouTube but I _may_ be back." _What do you mean may?_ "I am sorry for this small video but it is an apology and it is just to clear up that I haven't died _yet_." _And what the hell do you mean yet._ I looked over at the girl on my bed. She looked like she was going to die "And to my friends I am sorry." _Well, you should be. You have caused so much worry_. All of a sudden a flare of anger surged through me. I was angry at Piper for running away and leaving me alone, I was angry at Piper for causing so much worry and I was angry at Piper for not being here. Just before the video ended I saw a flash of Piper's hand and wrist. I paused the video to inspect it. Her wrist still had the tattoo there but on her hand were cuts and gashes. As I looked at the comments I noticed that quite a few people saw this too.

The anger left me as I saw Piper and I felt empathy instead. _What happened?_ I looked over at the girl and saw that on one of her hands were cuts quite like Piper's. I looked at the other hand and saw that there were more cut but on her wrist was a tattoo like Piper's. _Danger Is Always Nearby._ I stood up and walked to my bed. In her hand was a knife and I noticed that it had red on it. _Is that, is that blood?_ I stood dumbstruck. Why did she have the same cuts as Piper?

 **OMG I AM SOOOOOO EXCITED.**

 **I am going to see a friend I haven't seen in forever since they left my school. Yes it is a boy but we are just the best friends ever. I have a group of friends and we are going out for my friend-who-left-my-schools' birthday.**

 **OMGeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **Hahahaha**

 **I am hilarious.**

Viewer: ***shakes head in disappointment* (if you actually do that I applaud you)**

Back to the marvellous YOLOGIRL7: **Oh. I see how it is.**

 **Byee and look forward to the next chappie.**


	11. Mitch stop

**Okay. So I went to AirOdrome and met my friends' new friends. We played dodgeball and I was a captain.**

 **And guess what.**

…

…

 **My team won. BOOYAH**

 **(It was only because of my winning shot *totally not bragging*)**

 **Anyway *Plays it off like nothing happened***

 **Welcome to Chapter *checks brain for any sign of a memory* 12 (what no) 11.**

Piper's POV

I woke up to see Tyler Christie standing over me. He didn't seem to notice that I was awake so I closed my eyes over again and pretended to still be sleeping. Tyler was applying something to the cuts I had made. As soon as it touched my hand, my eyes popped open but I didn't scream. I had, suffered worse pain. "Sorry." Tyler said. "S'okay. I'm fine." I said telling nothing but the truth. "Oh, um. Okay." Tyler replied. He continued placing a cream on my hands in silence. I was breathing heavily as I realised what I had done. _Why, did Tyler have to be there? Now I endangered him._ I closed my eyes and tried to get the feeling out of my head. "Are you okay?" Tyler asked me concerned. I opened my mouth but no sound came out so I nodded.

 _I just hope he doesn't recognise me. But if he does then I have a backup: Serena. I always liked that name._ "Okay." He sounded unsure. "Can I ask you some questions?" I nodded. "What's your name?" "Pi – Serena." I answered. "How did you get those cuts?" "Um, I fell over." "How old are you?" "I don't know." "Why is there blood on your knife?" "Um. I don't know." I replied again. "So your name is Serena, you don't know your age or how you got to the street, you don't know how there is blood on your knife and you fell over and got those cuts." Tyler repeated. But what he said after that surprised me. "Piper, why do you lie to me?" I sat on his bed looking flustered. _How can he tell? How long did he know me before that, that happened?_ I felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't do hold them back anymore. "Piper, please don't cry." Tyler said crashing his lips onto mine. I was so surprised I didn't know what to do. I know that everyone says that but it was true. What do you do when someone just gets up and kisses you right then and there? I was so flustered

"Oh, um. Sorry about that." Tyler said. All I could do was mumble. "You don't need to say sorry." I grabbed Tyler in a warm embrace. "I'm the one who should be sorry. Sorry for lying to you." Tyler smiled and went ahead and asked it. "So do you mind telling me the truth?" I nodded and was just about to answer when there came a knock at the door. "I, I can't. I can't let them see me." Was all I could muster. "Okay. Go in here." He said leading me into a room. "Are you alright Tyler?" I heard someone yell. I couldn't hear them that loudly but I knew what they said. "Yeah." Tyler replied. "Okay. Then why aren't you at the door yet?" They asked. I stopped. _Wait is that?_ "T…T…Tyler?" I asked Tyler C. "Yeah. It is Tyler J." "I, I, I want to see him." I said still not moving. "Okay? Just before you stay here hide in here and think if you want to see him. If you find you do then come out. I will be right here." Tyler said kissing my cheek gently. "Yeah. I guess you're right." I sighed and closed the door to the room. I positioned myself so I could see outside and held my breath as Tyler J walked in. _No. Why him. I can't handle this._

Tyler C's POV

"Hey man." I said to Tyler J. "You are noticeably _happy_?" Tyler J looked confused. "Why?" he added. I laughed. "Well, I now know that Piper is alive." I said."Huh?" Tyler J asked. _What, he doesn't know about the video?_ "You know, Pipers' video that just came out." Tyler shook his head "I kinda gave up." I sighed. "I guess I will have to show you." I sat down at my desk and sneaked a peek at Piper. She looked uncomfortable, hurt and confused? I quickly looked away so Tyler J wouldn't get suspicious and clicked on Pipers' newest video. "Wait, she actually uploaded a video?" Tyler J asked me as I paused the video. He was clearly astonished. "Is it actually her or a hacker?" Tyler asked suddenly getting serious. I laughed and shook my head. "Nope. It is actually her and I know it. Just watch the video, okay?" I asked Tyler and he knelt down beside me to watch the video.

While Tyler J was watching the video I glanced at Piper. She was shaking her head and muttering to herself. I was scared for her. What was wrong? I was brought back out of my thoughts when Piper's outro started playing. "Okay I have some questions for you." Tyler J said to me. "Fire away." I said. "What does she mean when she said that she may be back to YouTube? What does she mean when she said that she hasn't died _yet?_ And why did she have those cuts in her hands?" Tyler J asked me. I was flustered. I didn't know the answers to those questions. "I… I." "I'll tell you why Piper said those things." Piper said walking out of the room. She looked cautious, confident and scared but I knew this was up to her.

"Piper said that 1) she _may_ be back to YouTube because she isn't sure if she is ready to go back to YouTube, 2) when she said that she hasn't died _yet_ she means that she isn't sure if she is ready to continue living like this and 3) she has those cuts on her hands…" Piper showed up her hands. "Because she doesn't know how to deal with her fucking parents kidnapping her." Piper broke into tears and I ran up to her. I made Piper look into my eyes. "Piper, take your contacts out and relax. Let it all out." I looked over at Tyler J and saw that he had a tear in his eye. "Piper?" He whispered. I looked back at Piper. She had her contact out. Then she whispered in my ear. "Can you help me sort out my hair? It has bad quality dye in it and it comes out if you wash it." I nodded and looked over at Tyler J. "Sure I'll help but can Tyler help?" Piper nodded. "Come on Tyler." I said and Tyler J followed us into the bathroom.

I washed out the last of Piper's soft, fluffy hair with Tyler J watching. "Piper." Tyler J whispered. "You're… You're alive." Piper nodded. "I… I don't know what to say." Tyler whispered. "How?" "Ask Tyler C." Piper replied. "How?" Tyler J asked me facing me. "I found her down the street." I replied. "She fainted and I took her here." Tyler J hugged me. "Thank you." He whispered. "I missed her so much." He added. I smiled and froze. "Everyone quiet." I whispered. "I think I heard someone." Piper and Tyler froze. We waited and waited but we heard nothing. "I must be hearing things." I said relieved that no one was actually here to see Piper. "So what happened?" I asked her. "Um, I would prefer not to tell you just yet. I just don't feel up to it." Piper replied. _Wow, it must have been bad._

"That's okay…" I was about to say more when Mitch burst into the room. Tyler J and I stood in front of Piper. "It's okay you don't need to shield Piper from me." He said. I knew that he was Piper's brother but I didn't trust him because his voice was icy. It seemed that the other Tyler was thinking the same thing. "Oh. You don't trust me." Mitch said stepping closer. "How sad. For you." Mitch said pushing me and Tyler out of the way, throwing his hand up and slapping Piper square on the face.

 **Sorry if I made Mitch sound like a ritard I just had to do it.**

 **Sorry.**


	12. She's In A Coma

**Okay. About the previous chapter:**

 **I know I made Mitch sound like a complete retard I just had to do it and we all know that he isn't an f'ing retard.**

 **On the topic of retards I know some at my school and Mitch is not one.**

 **Sorry it has taken so long to update I just haven't had time.**

 **Look forward to this chapter.**

Mitch's POV

I got to the door fuming with rage. Both the Tyler's went in front of Piper to protect her. I tried to hide my hatred and said "It's okay you don't to shield Piper from me." I could tell that they didn't believe a word I said because my voice was icy and cold. I didn't care I had to get to Piper and pay her back for ruining my life. I had seen her video. I knew that she was alive and I had to get to the Tylers to ask if they had seen her. It was just my luck that I heard them talking to her. Since neither Tyler moved I made mine. "Oh. You don't trust me." I said as I stepped closer to them. I was nearly there I just had to get through the Tylers and I could get my revenge. "How sad. For you." I pushed Tyler J and C out of the way. I saw Tyler C land hard on his back and Tyler J land on his side probably really hurting his arm but I didn't care when he yelled of pain or when he started sobbing. I stepped closer to Piper who was backing up on to the bed in fear. I threw my hand up and whispered. "This is for running away." I then slapped Piper square on the face. Piper screamed really loudly before landing back on the bed unconscious. _What? Oh no. Is she unconscious?_ "Oh god what have I done?" I muttered before leaning over and looking at Piper. I put his hands on her delicate wrist to check she still had a pulse.

Piper's pulse was there and she was breathing. "She was really weak." Tyler J struggled to say. "Oh. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you I was just angry and…" I started talking but Tyler J cut in. "I understand but we need an ambulance for Piper and I think my arm is fractured or something." "I'm on it." Tyler C called out from the other room. "Mitch, check on Piper please." Tyler J begged. "I will." I answered quietly. "Thanks." Tyler replied. "No problem. Do you want me to help you up?" I asked him. "It's the least I can do and you need to sit up." "Thanks Mitch." Tyler J said as I hefted him up from the ground. "Ow." Tyler J cried out. "Sorry." I whispered. "Don't worry it wasn't you." Tyler J replied.

"The ambulance will be here soon guys." Tyler C said sadly coming into the room. I noticed tears on his cheeks but when he came over to us he had wiped them off. "I'm so sorry" I said. "It's okay, you don't need to say sorry so much." Tyler C said. "I know that but if I hadn't slapped her she would still be okay and we could go on living our lives and catch up. I can't help thinking that everyone in Piper's family is going to turn on her. First our parents, then her siblings giving up and me slapping her and having to call the ambulance." A tear trickled down my own cheek as I realised that I may never see Piper again. I barely knew her before she was taken away." I calmed my breathing as I realised I was starting to hyper-ventilate. "Mitch don't think like that." Tyler J said. "If she wasn't so weak then she would be fine. It was just bad timing. And don't forget that your parents were the ones who did this." I smiled. Tyler had a good point. "We should call the police." Tyler C said. "They need to know about your parents as well." I reached for my phone which was in my pocket and called 911.

"The police say that they will look into it." I said after I had called the police. "And the ambulance should be here any second now." Tyler C said. He slowly crawled around Piper and just looked at her. "It will be alright Piper. The doctor's will save you." Tyler J whispered stroking her hair. Slowly he moved his head down and kissed her. I watched as he kissed her silently. "I am so glad that I kissed you earlier." He said to her unconscious body. "You what?" I asked quietly. "When she woke up after fainting earlier I kissed her." He replied matter-of-factly. "Good timing." Was all I could say before the paramedics arrived.

*TIME SKIP*

"So doc. How's she going?" I asked the doctor. "Well I have some good news, some bad news and the questions." She replied. "The questions first please." Tyler J said. "Well… Okay, if you want." The doctor seemed surprised.

Q 1. "Has Miss Graham had any traumatic experiences recently?

Yes

Q 2. "Were you there?

No

Q 3. "Do you know what happened?

Not Quite

Q 4. "Can you elaborate?

Her parents were abusing her and she ran away but that's about all we know.

Q 5. "Lastly do the police know about this?

Yes they do

"Okay I think I have the answers I need. Now to the good news, Ms Graham is alive and well. She is living and will not die from the reason that she is here." Relief flooded through me. Piper was okay. _But the doctor said that there was bad news._ "What's the bad news?" I said stubbornly. "Your friend is in a coma. We can't tell how long she will be out of it but we hope that it won't be too long." All of my words caught in my breath. Piper wasn't coming back with us today. "I am so sorry boys." The Tylers mumbled two separate ways of saying that it was fine but I just nodded. I had lost my sister because of myself. "Let's go guys." Tyler J said being the strong one for us. I knew how much Piper meant to him. She was like a little sister to him just like she literally was one for me. We started to walk away when a thought struck me. "I'll be back in a second." I said to the Tylers and moving away to go find the doctor.

"Doctor." I called out when I saw her. "Yes?" She asked me. "I may have slapped Piper on the face really hard. Could that have been the cause of her coma?" I asked her. "Well yes and no." She replied. "By the looks of things your friend was already under a lot of stress so if you hadn't slapped her she would have gone into a coma later. I actually think that it was better that you slapped her because if you didn't she would have most likely fallen 'asleep' at night and when she wouldn't wake up you would just think that she was tired and without getting food, water or the proper nutrients she would die. And that wouldn't be very long either from the information I have gathered." The doctor finished talking and I ran back to the Tylers in the car.

"How are we going to break it to them?" Tyler C asked from the drivers' seat. "I don't know." I replied. "We just have to get there and tell them." I saw Tyler J nodding from the back. "Let's call everyone and tell them to meet at our house." Tyler J added glumly.

*ANOTHER TIME SKIP-E-ROONI*

"Guys. I don't know how to say this." Tyler C said to our friends. "Piper is in a coma." There were gasps and sobs coming from all over the room. "I took her to my house when she fainted in the street and after a while she fell unconscious and we took her to the hospital. The doctors don't know how long she will be in the coma but we can only hope that it won't be long." I sobbed. It was hard enough knowing that I was the one that sent Piper in a coma but having Tyler say the story out loud made me feel sad. "Just like before this will be hard but at least we know that she is alive." Tyler finished. When he sat down the room was silent. What do you say after something like that?

As I sat in silence I thought of one of the first things Piper ever said to me.

'There Is Always A Silver Lining."

 _I fail to see the silver lining in this dilemma Piper._

 **Okay…. That is the official end of There Is Always A Silver Lining**

 **(I'm going to make the next name shorter.)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **I will be writing a sequel to this and you can expect that in a while.**

 **Stick around there is more to come.**

 **YOLOGIRL7 out.**


	13. Official Goodbye

**Hello everyone,**

 **This is my favourite story of the ones I wrote and I am so sorry I deleted the sequel.**

 **You may have realised that I deleted Regret and Always Alone. The reason I have done this is because I am tying up all loose ends before I say goodbye.**

 **I haven't been on FanFiction in ages and for that I am sorry.**

 **First of all one of my friends died, then another died, then another got critically ill, and another is still in hospital. It felt like my whole world is crashing down. I am fine at the moment but I still haven't been bothered to come onto this site.**

 **Another reason is because Tyler stopped being munchingbrotato and very recently (about almost a week ago) ZexyZek stopped playing Minecraft. I understand that they are moving on but it is heartbreaking. Although, I am still subscribed to them because I am supportive of them.**

 **i have been on Wattpad for a while now and I like it much better than on here as well. I am writing a story about YoungJustice at the moment but soon I will do a Minecraft one.**

 **I am sorry that I deleted the stories. I had a few ideas for them but I was also hitting major writers block. I have left up Heartbreak, an Accidental Love and TIAASL because they are finished and if you want you can add on to them. Please let me know if you want to continue them in a PM or review and I if I am on soon before I leave FanFiction for good I might give you a shoutout.**

 **That also brings me to the point that I will leave all my other stories up because some of you might want to check these out.**

 **I am am so sorry about leaving but it is much easier on Wattpad.**

 **peace out and live your life with courage.**

 **YOLOGIRL7 out for the last time.**

 **Bye guys.**


End file.
